


Marinette Isn’t Allowed To Make Her Own Coffee Anymore

by Imshookandbi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Caffeine, Coffee, Crack, F/M, Fluff, coffee crash, i love my discord, lots of caffeine, marinette is no longer allowed to have coffee, no beta we die like men, this is legit just all crack, what goes up must come down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imshookandbi/pseuds/Imshookandbi
Summary: Marinette likes to chug scalding black coffee straight from the pot.Luka is a Concerned boyf.





	Marinette Isn’t Allowed To Make Her Own Coffee Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Jess The Espeon on discord for extending the idea further!

Marinette is already on her third pot of coffee when Luka walks in.

 

It’s six in the morning on a Sunday, and the due date for an upcoming fashion contest was creeping up on her steadily. 

 

The article piece? An outfit that could be seen at a gala or formal event, Marinette was making a dress. A  _poofy_ dress; one that had to be perfect down to the last  _ seam_.

 

If she won this contest then it’d launch her fashion career into the  _ exosphere_. Not only would her piece be featured in  _ Fashion Yeah or Fashion Drab  _ if she won, but she’d also be able to attend the next fashion gala. There, she would be able to promote her commissions page;  _PetiteLaChance_  and possibly get to intern under one of the big shots!

 

Marinette giggles excitedly to herself, but considering the look on Luka’s face when she did so, it was probably a bit more pitched than she wanted it. 

 

“Babe?” Luka asks worriedly, his brows were knit together in concern. Marinette would consider it cute if it weren’t for the fact that the room was starting to vibrate in color. 

 

Marinette hums a little and turns to the coffee machine, which beeps to show that it was done brewing. 

 

“Are.. you okay?” 

 

Marinette tilts her head as she grabs the coffee pot (which is boiling) and turns to face her precious boyfriend, a small and innocent smile stretches across her face and she blinks at him unassumingly. 

 

“What do you mean?” She asks, her voice lined in faux curiosity. Luka goes to answer, but whatever it was he was going to say dies in his throat when Marinette brings the coffee pot to her lips and downs the entire pot. 

 

(The coffee is still scalding, by the way.)

 

Luka makes a quiet noise that sounds like a strangled horse as Marinette turns and pushes the pot under the machine, she promptly pushes a button and the coffee maker starts to chug out black coffee again. 

 

It’s silent for nearly ten seconds. Then, very softly, but full of feeling, Luka whispers, “Love, what the  _ fuck_.”

 

His voice is _shook_ , and Marinette laughs loudly. She glances over to him and Luka’s eyes are wide and horrified, his face is drained of all color and she can barely see the line of his shoulders shaking. 

 

A playful smile crosses her face and she beams at her tall boyfriend, it’s silent once again up until the coffee machine beeps again and Marinette reaches for the pot. 

 

From the corner of her eye she sees Luka’s eyes widen even more, she has her hands around the pot when he reaches out to her. 

 

“Babe, babe  _ no _ –”

 

A maniacal grin twists across Marinette’s face and she cackles. She.  _ Cackles_. “Babe yes!” She cries.

 

(Was the room meant to pulse like that?)

 

Luka tries to snatch the pot out of her hands, but Marinette’s time as Ladybug hones her reaction time and she dances away from him. 

 

Marinette covers the coffee lid to prevent any of the sweet caffeinated goodness from sploshing out, and she giggles at Luka’s surprised if really concerned look.

 

“Babe, how many pots of coffee have you had?” He asks tentatively, Marinette tilts her head and puckers her lips into a contemplative frown, as if what he was asking her was what the square root of the sun was instead of how much coffee she’s had. 

 

She doesn’t hold the expression for long before breaking out into a gaggle of giggles, “This is my fourth pot, love!” Luka pales drastically. 

 

“Give me the pot, babe.” He orders gently, Marinette frowns and shakes her head. Luka purses his lips worriedly and takes a hesitant step forward. 

 

“Babe, give me the pot of coffee.” He repeats, this time a little more sternly. 

 

Marinette shakes her head again, sticks out her tongue childishly,  _ downs  _ the pot in one fell swoop, then hightails it out of the kitchen and out of the boat before the clock can even strike that a second passed. 

 

(Luka gapes at the spot where his girlfriend once previously was before mentally adding a new pin to the _My Girlfriend Is Ladybug_ list before going out to look for her.)

 

Later, when Luka is frantically looking around the whole of Paris for his highly caffeinated and tiny girlfriend, he finds her crashed out on the floor of her room, snoring softly and curled into a very adorable ball. 

 

He sighs softly and in exasperated fondness before tucking her into his arms and carrying her up to her bed, he tucks her into the covers, kisses her forehead, then sneaks out of the room without waking her up. 

 

Not before getting a picture of course


End file.
